8 Years
by Deth00-0000
Summary: 8 years pass since Takato left Japan with Guilmon and Ruki and Renamon with him now he returns to Japan to face the life he couldn't live any more.
1. Coming Home

8 years

It had been exactly eight years since he had left with her fallowing him right after. At first he didn't know where he was going but at the time he didn't care all he knew was his partner was at his side stuffing his face full of whatever he could get his hands on which at times was funny, but because of what **HE** had just done he hadn't found it funny this time in fact he didn't notice it until a very familiar voice had brought him back to the present.

"Do you really have to eat that much?" The voice said while giggling while her partner laughed with her before she spoke to him directly.

"So what is it exactly that you are doing?" She asked looking at him with a gilt of anger in them waiting for him to make up some lame ass excuse just so she could slug him to knock some sense into him.

"Why do you care? No else does." He said not even looking at her, when he felt someone twirl him around and smacked him as hard as she could with a rage he had never seen but just as quickly her look softened.

"You brain dead idiot, did you really believe no one cares or would ever care about you?" She asked bring up her right hand to the check she had slapped earlier, he flinched when he thought she was going to hit him again but all she did was cup it before speaking again.

"Is it really that bad here?" She asked with a sense of sadness he never thought possible.

"Everywhere I look I see the mistakes and I see the pain I cause it's better if I just disappear for good." He said looking at her with the same amount of saddens he had heard her with just moments before.

"Well it doesn't look like you're going to change your mind any time soon so."

"So what?" He asked her when he noticed she was wearing a smirk.

"So it means I'm going with you and you don't a say in it." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Just go away." Was all he said as he started walking away from her, and that's how it went for the past eight years she followed him even if they both got into fights she still followed him but when they did fight she just hid in the shadows with her partner. So it came to this point that the very same boy who left eight years ago was now standing in the last place he ever wanted to be home.

"After eight years looks like we're back right partner?" A young man the age of eighteen with brown messy hair stood wearing a black jacket with straps crossing on the front with a few belts on the arms of the jacket, he was wearing black pants with a blue metallic studded belt with several others crossing over it as well.

"Can we go get some bread now please?" His partner said looking at him with those puppy dog eyes trying his best to resists but failing horribly.

"Alright we go get some bread." He said defeated before looking up to the sky to see a strange white creature fly by, signing yet again he turned to his partner knowing how it would affect him.

"Sorry boy but we have a fight to get to first." He said knowing what was coming next.

"Oh do we have to." His partner whined.

"Sorry boy but I promise I'll get you some bread afterwards." He said running towards the white creature.

"Ok." His partner said running after him.

It had been at least four weeks since she left him to finish what he had needed to do.

"Damn him, he just had to stay there finishing the fight and just after we got..." A young woman the age of eighteen had her thoughts broken by another girl who was a year younger then she was who at one point wore a sock puppet but after the fight eight years ago she learned she no longer needed it.

"Hey Juri."

"Hey yourself Ruki." Juri replied after finding the fiery red.

"You ok everyone's worried about you Ryo won't leave me alone he's really worried about you know." Juri said looking at her with some hope of which Ruki knew she had said no to a hundred times already.

"Juri the answers still no, so stop bugging me about it." Ruki said as if she was talking to a small child.

"He's not coming back and you know it so give Ryo a chance will you." Juri said looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh and WHAT makes you think he won't come back?" Ruki said seething with anger.

"You came back so we all assumed you gave up and couldn't get it any longer." Juri shot back hoping it would be enough but she flinched when she saw Ruki flare with some much anger.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I DID NOT GIVE UP ON HIM HE TOLD ME TO COME BACK TO RELAX AND SEE YOU ALL AND MY FAMILY, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER THING ABOUT HIM OR HAVE YOU ALL FORGETTEN HOW MANY TIMES HE SAVED US ALL AND HE EVEN RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE YOURS." Ruki yelled at Juri who had never heard her yelled at anyone like that before.

"Sorr…" Juri was interrupted by Ruki who held up one hand to silence the younger before she spoke.

"And do any of you ever talk about HIM like that again or I'll make you all pay." She said as she turned to walk away when a figure crashed right by them both.

"Royal Saber!" The armed clad figure shouted as he throw his right arm that had became a lance hit its target.

"Had enough?" The armed clad figure asked the creature it was fight, who stood up with half of its side missing.

"Never!" It shouted when the armed clad figure raised its giant shield in front of itself.

"Fine have it your way IceDarkmon, Final Elysium." The figure said calmly as his shield glowed and a straight arrow of energy shot out striking IceDarkmon in the chest destroying him upon impact.

"Now what were you saying about him not coming back?" Ruki said looking at Juri who had become frozen where she stood.

"Well I'm waiting." Ruki said annoyed at getting no reaction."Fine whatever." Ruki said before greeting him.

As he de-digivolved into two different begins.

"That was fun right boy?" He asked his partner who shouted.

"BREAD TIME!" His partner shouted with pure joy causing him to laugh at his dinosaur-sh partner who a voice broke through the laughter.

"HOLY SHIT DUKEMON!" Juri shouted as she jumped and ran away from the scene when another voice caught his attention. Turning he saw a reded girl his age wearing light blue jeans with a belt containing a holster for cards to be place along with a black shirt with a crimson red heart on it being covered with a black leather jacket.

"Wow and the fight only happened five minutes ago talk about jet lag." Ruki said in between laughter, she stopped once she realized he was looking at her.

"What are you looking?" Ruki asked glaring at him when he waved his arms defensively in front of him before he found his voice again.

"Sorry it's just I can't help but to look at you, your just so beautiful." He finished thinking she was going to kill him for sure when he saw her face go from the glare she had been giving him to a soft loving one.

"You are such a gogglehead you know that Takato Matsuki and I love you for it." Ruki said as she walked up to Takato and warped her arms around his neck.

"And I love you too Ruki Matsuki." Takato finished just as his partner shouted causing the both of them to look at him.

"YAY I GOT BREAD! THANK YOU RENAMON!" Takato's partner shouted for joy which caused the two to see the yellow human like yellow kitsune stood next to Takato's partner as she jumped out of the way of another hug

"Guilmon leave Renamon alone would you." Takato told Guilmon who laughed and begin eating his bread.

"He knows how to ruin a moment doesn't he?" Ruki asked Takato who nodded before speaking.

"Sorry as much as I'm enjoying this moment with you I." Takato said yawning causing Ruki to punch him in the arm lightly.

"You could've of just said you were really tried before." She said grabbing his hand and walking towards her car with Guilmon and Renamon fallowing behind them both to her car as well.

"I'm telling you I saw Dukemon fighting IceDarkmon." Juri said as Ryo Akiyama walked with her to see if it was true.

"Juri I think your losing your mind." Ryo said after looking at the whole area.

"I'm telling the truth I did see him and Ruki saw him as wel… wait where's Ruki?" Juri asked causing Ryo to look straight at her.

"WHAT! RUKI WAS HERE AS WELL!?" Ryo shouted at Juri who was about to reply only to be stopped by Renamon.

"Ruki is fine so you can both relax. I was sent just to tell you either one or all of you." Renamon said vanishing leaving both of them relieved.

"Ok Ruki fine but I still don't see Dukemon or any sign of him anywhere." Ryo said still looking at Juri who then pointed to a huge hole in a building.

"Look that huge hole in the wall that could be only caused by Dukemon's Final Elysium." Juri pointed only to see Ryo had left to go see Ruki."Oh he ditched me." Juri said walking off.

Ruki watched as Takato slept with his head on her lap peacefully for the first time in months or even years. As he slept she used one hand to run through his brown hair and the other one to holding his hand when she saw her grandmother Seiko Hata.

"Ryo's here." Seiko said earning a groan from Ruki when she saw someone walk into the room.

"So Takato is back then." Ruki turned to look at the source of the voice only to see a young man her own age with blue hair and wearing all green and having a dog rabbit hybrid standing on his head.

"Oh thank god it's just you Jen." Ruki said turning back to look at Takato who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Wow I don't think I've seen him that peacefully in a long time." Jen said before turning around to walk out but stopped before leaving the room."Do you want to keep him here a secret or should I tell everyone he's back or do you wanna do it?" He asked looking at her.

"No I'll do it when he's ready otherwise act like he hasn't come back, oh Jen." Ruki said looking at him before he answered.

"Yeah?" He said looking at Ruki and seeing the angry look in her eyes.

"If anyone so much as says something about Takato I'll kick their ass from here all the way to the states." Ruki said before turning back to Takato's sleeping form.

"Yeah I'll give them that message." Jen said as he walked out. Signing Ruki looked down at how peacefully Takato was sleeping.

"At least your peacefully Goggle." Ruki said softly.

"Of course I'm peaceful your right here by me." Takato said as he used his free hand to touch her cheek causing Ruki to smile a bit.

"God do you know how corny that sounds?" She asked as Takato spoke again.

"Yeah I know but I can't help myself and it's late we should go to bed." Takato finished yawning.

"Alright let's go to bed." Ruki said standing up with Takato and walking towards their room to sleep and in the first time in a month together.


	2. Finding Out

8 years

It was 10:00 AM when Juri, Ryo, Kenta, Hirokazu, and Jenrya stood in front of Ruki's front door had the urging of Juri who was so sure she had seen Dukemon she forced the four guys to come with her to get Ruki to say she saw Dukemon as well.

"Juri this really isn't a good idea." Jenyra said.

"I agree I think this IS by far the worst idea this group has ever come up with." Terriermon said looking at them all like it was going to be the last time he saw any of them again.

"Oh shut you stupid little dog rabbit thing, whatever the hell you are." Ryo said not really caring what anyone had to say as long as he got to see Ruki.

"Fine, but don't say we warned you all." Jenyra said before knocking to see Rumiko opening the door smiling at them all.

"Gooding morning Jenrya, Ryo, Kenta, Hirokazu, and Juri I assume your all here to see Ruki then." Rumiko said as if she had been waiting for them all.

"Renamon told you didn't she?" Jenyra asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope I saw you all on the way here." Rumiko said laughing as she saw the look on Jenyra's face.

"Wow so much for being the smart one now." Hirokazu said before being hit by Jenyra still looking at Rumiko.

"Oow, what the hell was that for?" Hirokazu asked.

"Shut up."

"Oh and Jenyra I'd stick to the side when you open her door." Rumiko said laughing leaving everyone confused except Jenyra and Terriermon who paled as their minds started racing.

"Well we're all screwed; it's been nice working with you Jen."

"Yeah it's been nice working with you too." Jenyra answered back before walking towards Ruki's and Takato's room.

"Alright her…" Jenyra began saying before Ryo threw the door open.

"Oh Wildcat I'm here!" Ryo shouted causing Ruki to shoot up holding the blanket to her chest looking at everyone but Jenyra and Terriermon, then quickly looking back at Takato's sleeping form beside her before turning to look at everyone again.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Ruki asked bewildered.

"We came here to see you so you can tell everyone that we saw Dukemon yesterday." Juri said smiling at her.

"Mmm… what time is it?" Takato mumbled before burying his face into the pillow.

"Umm Ruki what was that?" Ryo asked, looking at the lump lying next to her.

"Who is that?" Juri asked as well looking at the lump as well.

"Well I say we find ou.."

"If anyone if you want to live longer than five minutes then you well all leave this room now." Ruki hissed with as much venom as she could muster.

"Yeah you're threats don't scare me anymore." Ryo said walking into the room before being slammed back out by a red blur.

"I warned you didn't I?" Ruki asked looking at Ryo who had been slammed into Juri, Kenta, and Hirokazu.

"What the fuck was that?" Ryo said looking around for whatever hit him.

"Hi Guilmon." Terriermon spoke.

"Hi Terriermon." A voice answered back causing all the Tamer's to look in the doorway to see Guilmon eyes still on Ryo waiting for him to try to take another step into the room.

"GUILMON!" Everyone shouted at the same time not believing their own eyes.

"Then if… if Guilmon here then that means Tak.." Kenta trailed off looking at the lump lying next to Ruki.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ruki demanded from Kenta who was couldn't believe who it was laying next to her.

"It's it's it's…" Kenta wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Takato stood in the middle of what looked like a destroyed city. Looking around he noticed burning buildings, destroyed cars, dead bodies but among the littler of dead bodies laid familiar bodies.

"No, no." Takato said slowly walking backwards."NO, NO!!" He screamed as loud as he could seeing them all before hearing them all speak.

"It's your fault we died, it's your fault we lost our lives." The voices spoke louder and louder.

"No you can't save anyone; you're a failure, if it should be anyone that should die it's you."

"NO, NO NO NO!!" Takato screamed in pain.

Ruki stopped listening to Ryo when he started to go on a long rant about something involving them both on a date, like that would happen ever.

"No, no." Ruki was torn from her thoughts as Takato was talking in his sleep.

"Hey Ruki, Ruki anyone home." Ryo said looking at her who had been ignoring him for the last five minutes.

"Takato." Ruki said under her breath looking as his face became more distraught and sweating before he finally shot up screaming.

"NO!" Takato screamed bolting straight up crying and panting causing Ruki to quickly cradle him in her arms.

"Shhhh, Takato everything's fine." She spoke softly."Guilmon close the door." Ruki said without ever looking away from Takato.

"What the hell just happened?" Ryo asked looking around.

"Yeah what just happened?" Hirokazu asked hopelessly confused like everyone else.

"I told you all this was a bad idea." Terriermon said shaking his head along with his partner's head as well.

"He's right you guys he did warn you all." Jenyra finished as Ruki and Takato's bedroom door flung open.

"Alright whose bright idea was it to come over?" Ruki asked glaring at them all.

"It was Juri's idea that we come over, don't hurt me." Hirokazu yelled hiding behind Kenta, who tried to jump away.

"Sorry." Juri replied meekly.

"Now you all know he's back **GO HOME**." Ruki said with a deathly glare.

"No." Ryo said.

"Renamon." Ruki said causing the fox like human to appear out of nowhere right next to her tamer."Show them him out." Ruki said with a dark look in her eyes, when Ryo disappeared within seconds of Ruki's command.

"Now go." She said causing everyone to almost run out.

"Idiots." She said walking back to their room.


End file.
